Autobiographie d'un Traître
by Goten Askil
Summary: OS, défi du FoF. Severus Rogue, seul, après la mort de Dumbledore. Un coffret qui contient les souvenirs de ses plus belles années. Parce que oui, il a eu de bons moments. Mais qu'il les a gâchés, tout seul. Ma raison pour son retard au début du 7.


**Note de l'auteur / Disclaimer** : Bon, vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon je serais riche à millions.

Cet OS sans prétention est ma participation au deuxième challenge d'écriture du Forum francophone (.net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/ ou lien direct sur mon profil). Tous les auteurs/lecteurs francophones de ff y sont les bienvenus, alors n'hésitez pas !

Le but du défi était de caser différents mots dans la fic (ce sont ceux en gras) et d'y incorporer une rime en 2 vers minimum (elle est en gras aussi, mais vous l'auriez reconnue :p).

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

_Autobiographie d'un traître._

* * *

Severus Rogue apparut à quelques pâtés de maison de chez lui. Enfin, du seul endroit qu'il pouvait décemment appeler "chez lui", à présent. S'il avait fait moins sombre, on aurait pu distinguer les traces de larmes qui ornaient encore ses joues. Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'une âme vivante le croisât ce soir-là. Le quartier était déserté depuis des années, et il n'y avait guère plus que lui pour y venir, surtout à une heure aussi impromptue. S'il ne se montrait que si tardivement, c'était parce qu'il revenait d'une visite très loin d'être agréable.

Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, Severus était, comme une bonne vingtaine d'autres membres de l'Ordre, un des Gardiens du **Secret** de l'emplacement du Quartier Général. Ainsi, il avait pu y entrer sans problème. Il se doutait bien que personne n'y serait venu, précisément à cause de lui, et qu'il y aurait des sortilèges de Défense placés à son encontre. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à détruire une image du vieux sage encore une fois. Un prix bien élevé pour quelqu'un qui cherchait justement à cacher toutes les traces du passage de l'Ordre avant de devoir y amener les Mangemorts.

C'était par pur hasard qu'il avait trouvé cette lettre venant d'_elle_, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser. Personne plus que lui n'avait le droit, et encore moins le besoin, de se souvenir de Lily Evans. Potter ne comptait pas, il ne l'avait jamais connue, donc elle ne lui manquerait pas. De plus, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la trouvât dans cette maison. L'Ordre ne le laisserait pas y retourner en pensant que c'était devenu un repaire de Mangemorts. À défaut de le convaincre, ces arguments ménageaient au moins la conscience de Severus, déjà bien mise à mal ces derniers temps.

Il tourna enfin dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, la rue où il vivait. Au loin, il apercevait la fumée crachée par l'usine où travaillait jadis son père. Tobias Rogue avait passé une bonne moitié de sa vie à y souffrir, tout ça pour se faire renvoyer quand il avait commencé à boire. À la mort de sa femme était venue s'ajouter la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Mais aucun **massage** cardiaque n'aurait pu la ramener après cet accident de potion. Tobias avait eu d'autres femmes dans sa vie après cela, mais aucune n'avait supporté sa passion de l'alcool en plus d'un enfant à charge.

Severus secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour oublier tout cela. À chaque fois qu'il revoyait cette usine et cette rue, c'était la même chose : il ne pouvait que se rappeler de quoi avait été faite son enfance. Sans la perspective de revoir Lily tous les ans, il aurait probablement fui cet endroit et demandé à Dumbledore de le garder à Poudlard pendant l'été. En entrant enfin chez lui, il fut heureux de constater une nouvelle fois qu'il était seul. À présent qu'il était certain de sa loyauté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait retiré "l'assistance" de Queudver.

Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, et annula la dizaine de sortilèges protecteurs qui dissimulaient la trappe au fond de son armoire. Il retira délicatement le petit coffret ouvragé de sa cache et le posa sur son bureau pour l'ouvrir. Le contenant en lui-même était précieux, mais ce n'était rien, pour lui, en comparaison de son contenu. Des dizaines de parchemins de toutes sortes se trouvaient là, entassés dans la boîte magiquement agrandie. La totalité de sa correspondance secrète avec Lily Evans.

Presque personne n'avait jamais su qu'ils s'écrivaient, cela aurait rendu impossible toute intégration de Severus parmi les Sangs-pur de sa classe. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas se voir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient souhaité, ils s'écrivaient. Parfois pour des broutilles, plus rarement sur des sujets plus graves. Ils s'écrivaient comme la plupart de leurs condisciples se parlaient.

Avant de ranger le morceau de lettre qu'il avait récupéré dans la chambre de Black, Severus regarda un peu certaines des lettres qui se trouvaient dans le coffret. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cédé ainsi à la mélancolie. Il relut plusieurs des lettres qu'ils avaient échangées pendant leurs premières années. Elles étaient encore parfaitement innocentes. Ce n'était que plus tard que Lily avait commencé à lui reprocher ses fréquentations. Celle-ci, par exemple, était une de celles où elle était la plus radicale envers les Serpentards -une des dernières qu'elle lui eût envoyées, également- :

_Cher Severus,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as avancé sur ce projet qui te tient tellement à cœur. Je sais que tu es très doué, mais inventer une potion inédite alors que tu n'es qu'en cinquième année, tu ne penses pas que c'est viser un peu trop haut ? Ne crois pas que je doute de tes talents, loin de là, mais je pense que tu n'es pas le premier à penser à chercher un remède pour lutter contre la __**mycose**__. Enfin, j'abandonne, après tout l'ambition est bien la caractéristique principale des Serpentards, non ?_

_Quoique je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas la stupidité ou la violence. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Severus ! Non, toi ce serait plutôt l'inverse. Mais les gens comme Mulciber ou Avery, par contre… Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à ces deux idiots ? Tout ce qu'Avery sait faire, c'est ricaner bêtement quand toi ou Lestrange vous dites quelque chose et menacer les gens de sa baguette dès qu'on le regarde de travers. Quant à Mulciber, son air sadique quand il épie quelqu'un qui n'est pas de Sang-Pur me donne des frissons. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par faire quelque chose de grave._

_Comment peux-tu accepter tout ce qu'ils font ? Je ne comprendrai jamais ça. Enfin bon, je vais arrêter de parler d'eux, je sais bien que tu ne leur ressembles pas. J'espère vraiment que tu réussiras à terminer cette potion. S'il y a quelqu'un à Poudlard qui en est capable, c'est bien toi ! Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. J'arrête d'écrire maintenant, cet imbécile de Potter essaie de lire par-dessus mon épaule et je dois l'envoyer promener._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Lily E._

Quelques mois après avoir reçu cette lettre, Severus laissait échapper ce mot impardonnable. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'insulter, et encore moins d'une si horrible manière, mais c'était encore et toujours la faute de Potter. Il l'avait humilié, une fois de plus. Il l'avait tellement énervé que Severus n'avait pas réfléchi à ses paroles et avait qualifié de la pire façon possible la seule et unique personne qui ait jamais compté pour lui. Après cela, elle avait elle-même **sectionné** tous les liens entre eux, et il ne pouvait même pas se consoler en la blâmant. S'il pouvait changer une seule et unique chose dans sa vie, ce serait sa réaction ce jour-là.

Pendant sa sixième année, il avait fait de son mieux pour lui prouver que Potter et sa bande ne valaient pas mieux que ses amis à lui. Il les avait espionnés, suivis pour découvrir quelque chose de sordide sur eux, quelque chose qui lui permettrait peut-être de se faire pardonner de Lily. Tout ce qu'il avait reçu en échange de ses efforts, c'était une rencontre évitée de peu avec un loup-garou déchaîné. Et comme si ça n'aurait pas suffi, il avait fallu qu'il contractât en plus une dette de vie envers Potter ! Le même Potter qu'il aurait tout donné pour voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre ! Severus avait souvent hurlé de rage devant cette injustice.

Il y aurait pu avoir un effet positif à cette affaire, si Lupin avait été renvoyé, mais même ça lui avait été refusé. Un monstre manquait de peu de le dévorer, ou de faire de lui un de ses semblables, et il restait impuni. Dumbledore s'était contenté de lui proposer un **bonbon** et de lui faire jurer le silence. Comme si un élève de sixième année aurait pu faire autrement qu'obéir au directeur de Poudlard ! Il avait haï le directeur à ce moment.

Et comble du cauchemar, cela n'avait bien évidemment pas aidé ses relations avec son ancienne meilleure amie. La simple idée qu'il eût pu, à son corps défendant, participer à redorer l'image de Potter à ses yeux, le faisait vomir. Ce fut pendant qu'il repensait à cette horrible perspective qu'il vit, dans le fond de son coffret, un petit morceau de parchemin qui ne portait pas l'écriture de Lily. Ne se rappelant pas au premier abord de quoi il s'agissait, il le déplia pour lire les quelques lignes :

_Ô déesse de ma vie, pourquoi m'as-tu fu__**i**__,_

_Moi qui t'ai adorée de si longues an__**nées**__ ?_

_Je t'implore et te supplie de me pardon__**ner**__,_

_Même si je ne mérite que ton mépr__**is**__._

Severus se souvint alors de ce qu'était ce texte. Il avait imaginé ce poème en espérant que Lily y serait sensible. Elle aimait tellement les choses romantiques dans ce genre. Il aurait voulu le lui envoyer, mais n'avait jamais osé, repoussant toujours l'échéance au lendemain. Avant qu'il ne se soit décidé, Lily l'avait définitivement oublié et sortait avec ce satané Potter. Lui, Severus, s'était senti plus trahi qu'il n'aurait pu l'exprimer. Ne lui avait-elle pas maintes fois répété son mépris pour le Maraudeur ?

Cette trahison, ou du moins ce que Severus ressentit comme tel, fut l'élément déclencheur du premier brusque virage que prit sa vie. À partir de ce moment, il n'eut plus aucune hésitation à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui, un fils de moldu amoureux d'une née-moldue, allait se battre pour la suprématie des Sangs-Purs, tout ça pour se venger de l'héritier d'une grande famille, Sang-Pur lui-même. L'ironie de la situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi grave.

Au début, il avait été méprisé, bien sûr, autant pour sa naissance que pour son amitié révolue avec une "Sang-de-Bourbe", comme ils disaient. Mais ses connaissances en magie noire lui avait rapidement assuré le respect de ses pairs, à défaut de celui de ses supérieurs. La plupart de ses "collègues" Mangemorts n'en savaient pas à moitié autant que lui sur le sujet, bien qu'ils baignassent dedans depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Avoir su préparer une potion d'invisibilité dès sa deuxième année lui avait beaucoup servi pour explorer la Réserve ou l'Allée des Embrumes.

Mais il avait fallu attendre plusieurs années pour attirer enfin l'attention du Seigneur en personne. Le hasard voulut qu'il fût présent le jour où cette affabulatrice de Trelawney avait réalisé sa prophétie. Il était tranquillement en train de boire un verre dans un des bars les plus mal famés du monde sorcier, quand il avait vu Dumbledore y entrer. Il avait espionné, et avait tout rapporté à son Maître. Enfin, il avait réussi à obtenir son respect.

Severus était à présent dégoûté en se rappelant la joie qu'il avait ressentie quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait permis de faire partie du cercle fermé de ses proches. Ce sentiment datait du moment où il avait appris qui était la famille désignée par la fameuse prophétie. Il se serait tué, à ce moment, s'il avait pensé que ce serait d'une quelconque utilité à Lily. Encore et toujours Lily, celle qui l'avait trahi et qu'il avait essayé sans succès d'oublier toutes ces années. Au suicide il avait préféré la trahison, et il s'était tourné vers le grand ennemi, Albus Dumbledore, pour le prévenir et tenter de la sauver.

Quand il avait revu Dumbledore après Halloween, il était détruit. Totalement et irrémédiablement. Il avait cru que le plus grand sorcier du monde serait capable de sauver celle qu'il aimait. À la place, apprit-il, elle s'était sacrifiée de sa propre initiative. Une nouvelle fois, elle l'avait quitté. Et une nouvelle fois, c'était pour un Potter. Et pourtant, il avait accepté ce jour-là de tout faire pour protéger cet enfant, tout en priant intérieurement pour ne jamais en avoir l'occasion. Il avait parfois eu l'impression d'avoir été manipulé par Dumbledore, mais ensuite il se disait que ce serait sa manière de se débarrasser de sa dette.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il fut engagé comme professeur à Poudlard. Ayant eu connaissance, pendant ses années de Mangemort, de la malédiction que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait lancée sur le poste, il avait voulu enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour, peut-être, enfin cesser de souffrir. Il avait tout tenté, arguant avec son nouvel employeur que personne ne connaissait mieux que lui les Forces du Mal, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas cédé. Le vieux fou se bornait à le laisser à sa place de Maître des Potions.

Severus avait même essayé d'obtenir cette place comme une sorte de paiement contre les noms de ses anciens amis, mais il avait échoué. Dumbledore lui répétait sans cesse que la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait recevoir était de voir le respect et la confiance dans le regard des autres membres de la communauté. Il les cherchait encore. Pour tous, il était resté Severus Rogue, l'ami des Mangemorts qui haïssait le grand James Potter et ses merveilleux amis. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était le poste de directeur de Serpentard, la maison à la plus mauvaise réputation de Poudlard.

Pour décider Dumbledore, il avait tout fait pour susciter le plus possible de plaintes à son encontre de la part des élèves et des parents. Il avait fait de son mieux pour **sacquer** les étudiants pendant ses cours, avantageant outrageusement sa maison et terrifiant les trois autres. Au bout de trois années consécutives sans changer de poste, il dut conclure que ses élèves n'avaient pas assez de cran pour le dénoncer au directeur. Ou alors, celui-ci ne les avait pas écoutés.

Les années avaient passé, et il était arrivé à Poudlard. Lui, la raison pour laquelle Lily était morte. Le fils de ce maudit Potter, le célèbre Survivant, l'arrogance incarnée, Harry Potter. Dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, Severus avait revu son pire cauchemar, un véritable sosie de James Potter. Seuls ses yeux rappelaient qui était sa mère, comme le souvenir d'un énième échec de Severus. Ces maudits yeux verts dans lesquels il ne verrait jamais plus autre chose que de la haine à son égard. Il avait été pire avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre élève, espérant enfin faire réagir Dumbledore, mais c'était peine perdue.

Au moins, sa dette de vie n'avait pas duré longtemps. Dès sa première année, ce stupide Gryffondor s'était senti obligé de faire son intéressant en risquant sa vie. Les Potter étaient tous les mêmes. Et Dumbledore qui lui répétait que le fils ressemblait plus à Lily qu'à son père ! Severus aurait volontiers frappé le vieux sage s'il n'avait pas eu un respect aussi grand pour lui. Car oui, malgré tout ce qu'il lui reprochait, Severus tenait Dumbledore en très haute estime et lui devait beaucoup.

C'était le seul qui lui avait réellement fait confiance, sans contrepartie. Avec Lily. Et si Severus avait trahi la foi qu'avait son amie d'enfance en lui, il était prêt à tout pour ne pas faire la même erreur avec Dumbledore. Même à redevenir Mangemort. Car c'était bien ce que lui avait demandé le directeur, après le retour du mage noir : reprendre contact avec ses anciens amis pour les espionner, et ce au péril de sa vie. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Qui avait les contacts nécessaires ? Qui était capable de cacher aussi bien ses émotions à l'un des plus grands Legilimens existants ? Et surtout, qui avait aussi peu à perdre que lui en se faisant démasquer ?

Personne.

Alors Severus avait espionné, il avait joué un double-jeu avec une telle perfection qu'il avait trompé tout le monde. S'il y avait une chose de laquelle il pouvait être fier, c'était bien de la qualité de son jeu d'acteur. Certains avaient eu des doutes, mais il avait su les déjouer avec brio. Et quand ils étaient devenus trop insistants, Dumbledore était arrivé et avait sorti de son chapeau un plan parfait. Enfin, parfait, sauf pour Severus. Pour accepter son destin plus facilement, il avait enfin été autorisé à enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Comme si ça pouvait avoir une quelconque importance à présent qu'il devait tuer son employeur !

Ils s'étaient disputés plusieurs fois, Severus avait hurlé sa rage devant ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait tenté de convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser mourir à sa place. Il avait désespérément essayé de le faire changer d'avis. Finalement, il avait prétendu refuser, uniquement pour faire peur au vieux sorcier. Pourtant, Severus l'avait fait, il avait bien assassiné Albus Dumbledore. Et il se haïssait pour avoir été aussi loyal, pour ne pas avoir trouvé d'autre échappatoire.

La **férocité** dont Potter avait fait preuve à son égard après cela avait été l'image fidèle de la colère que Severus ressentait envers lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas supporté d'être traité de lâche. C'était le mot de trop. Combien de fois James Potter avait-il dénigré les Serpentards en opposant les braves Gryffondors aux vils serpents qui attaquaient toujours dans le dos ? Et pourtant, quel Gryffondor aurait été capable d'affronter le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi longtemps que lui sans rien laisser paraître de ses véritables allégeances ?

Voir cette haine et ce mépris dans un regard si semblable à celui de Lily Evans avait rappelé à Severus tous ses pires souvenirs d'enfance. Alors, pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait fui. Il aurait pu faire payer son affront à Potter, le punir pour ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il avait caché son trouble et avait ramené le jeune Malefoy à sa mère, comme il en avait fait le Serment. Puis il avait été faire son rapport à son Maître. Deux jours plus tard, il retournait au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Et maintenant, il était chez lui, dans sa chambre, son masque d'insensibilité enfin tombé, à se retenir de pleurer en se rappelant son histoire.

Et encore une fois il échouait, réalisa-t-il en sentant les larmes couler sur son visage. Dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris dans sa vie, il avait échoué. Rendre heureux son père, se faire aimer de Lily, se venger de Potter père et fils, remercier Dumbledore. Il n'avait rien réussi de tout ça. Même servir l'autre psychopathe **chauve**, il n'y était pas arrivé ! Il interrompit son auto-flagellation mentale en sentant la douleur habituelle dans son bras gauche. Il prit tout son temps pour ranger son coffret et sortir des limites du sort Anti-transplanage entourant sa maison.

Il serait en retard, il le savait, mais il s'en moquait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le punissait jamais très durement depuis qu'il avait accompli son coup d'éclat. Arrivant enfin en zone non protégée, il transplana et se retrouva face-à-face avec un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Chacun d'eux pointa rapidement sa baguette sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reconnaissent mutuellement. Severus reprit son masque d'impassibilité et ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble rapidement.

« Des nouvelles ? demanda Yaxley.

- Excellentes, répondit évasivement Severus. »

Ils s'avancèrent sur le chemin et pendant que Yaxley bavassait sans fin, Severus repensa à ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il devrait faire dans les quelques minutes qui suivraient. Révéler des informations sans dévoiler sa source, mais assez peu pour garantir la survie de Potter. Ce serait difficile, mais il était habitué. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il bannit définitivement de ses pensées les souvenirs de ses jeunes années. Parce que oui, il avait passé de merveilleux moments avec Lily. Mais il les avait irrémédiablement gâchés, tout seul.


End file.
